Door checks are used to control the opening and closing of doors. A door check is generally an apparatus which holds a door in its open position and resists the closing of the door due to gravity, wind, impact, or other force. A person opening a door equipped with a door check does not therefore have to hold the door at the same time he or she accesses the space or compartment inside the door.
Door checks are particularly suitable for use in cars, trucks, and other vehicles. A door check on a vehicle passenger door, for example, allows the driver to devote his or her full attention to entering or exiting a vehicle. Without a door check, the driver may have to hold open the door with one hand while entering or exiting. A door broadly encompasses any apparatus for closing an opening. Thus, doors include vehicle hoods and trunk lids. A door check on a vehicle hood allows a mechanic to use both hands while working on the vehicle's engine. A door check on a vehicle trunk or hatchback lid allows the driver to use both arms when loading or unloading the trunk or rear compartment of the vehicle.
Door check devices have been developed in the past. Examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,046, U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,010. U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,197, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,777, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,997.
Although these door check designs are known, as these designs are understood, if the door is forced beyond its normal open position, the door check apparatus, and possibly the door hinges, may be damaged by the excess mechanical force associated with attempting to force the door beyond its normal open position. This can happen, for example, if the door is fully opened and then subject to impact, which urges the door to open further.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved door check.